Fifty Shades Of Blush
by SpankingArts
Summary: Christian has lost his beautiful slave. Anastasia has become an assistant editor at a Seattle Magazine. Ana has managed to get herself in a kettle of trouble with her boss, Jack who is steamed and at full-boil.


Fifty Shades Of Blush

Disclaimer: this fan fic contains no minors and all participants are over twenty one years of age. I have no ownership the Fifty Shades Of Grey Trilogy or its characters. Nor do I receive recompense for this piece of fan fiction. Events in some cases will most likely fit the books or movies. However, some accurate plot lines and similarities will exist for the enjoyment of people like me who enjoy the trilogy.

Your perception and comments will be the life blood on this ongoing story. Please feel free to offer suggestions, comments and numerically offer your support with faves and follows. I will read your thoughts and possibly incorporate them in a not set in stone outline that I'm currently using as my guide for writing efforts.

Setting the Scene; Christian has lost his beautiful slave. Anastasia has become an assistant editor at a Seattle Magazine. Ana has managed to get herself in a kettle of trouble with her boss, Jack who is steamed and at full-boil.

Chapter One:

Fresh:

It all felt fresh and anew since I had left Christian nearly three months ago. Fresh and invigorated, taking pride in my new job as an assistant editor at a Seattle publishing company. All the soreness in my bum and the violet purple bruises had faded away. I was happy. Gone was Christian's twisted definition of a relationship. His whips no longer striped my bottom. Nor did his leather cuffs shackle my arms and legs to meet his capricious whims. At least that is what I told myself. However, I did miss one element of our play, the feel and the smell of fine leather. Something about the leather ignited my senses, steamed my sex and dampened my panties.

While jack was away from the office in the Orient I had used my smarts to tamper on line the invoices for the accounts receivable which allowed me to siphon off the funds I needed to live in a style I had grown accustom too in my past life. At least that is how I justified in my mind cooking the books. However, I was quite careful not to leave the accounts in the red. Then as the months went by and my needs for money outweighed my conscious taking from the company became a habit. Please, understand I ask not for your forgiveness or excusing my despicable behavior. Instead I ask to use your sense of empathy for my acts of desperation.

Hi this is Ana and I would like to share with you a cautionary tale. It's a story about how I failed to live up to the trust my new employer and my largest customer had given me. I must admit what I had done my conduct bothered me and itched at my conscious. I was basically a good person, yet in I had made a capricious decision to create and send double invoices to the offices of my largest clients which accounted for the majority of my sales commissions. However, because I was trusted by jack implicitly I was able to create the extra invoices using faux vendor code and the bills were promptly paid. I thought I had everyone fooled until that fateful morning when a grey haired man came in and gently grabbed my arm and escorted me past his secretary into the owner's spacious office. I noted the scent of fine leather coming from the rich, execute furniture pieces. I remember at the time I was surprised by his stern rigid demeanor. I decided to take the initiative in our upcoming business conversation.

My day of reckoning came sooner than I would have imagined. A master at numerical computations, what I could have not none was he had a ledger where every credit and debit was recorded. The tampering online that I had done was laid to bear to his steely eyes. A moment of dread colored my cheeks red. As I caught a glance of myself in the office wall mirror of Jack's inner sanctum, my cheeks were rosy as snow-rubbed skin on a wintery day with shades of grey.

I had been entrusted with the books and less than honest in their manipulations. Now I had been caught and my fresh life I had proudly created was in danger of crumbling to dust. It had not been a good idea to steal the funds while I felt were a necessity to live. Was there a way out where I would not sink into the dismal nether region of the abyss? I had been caught off guard and work questioned and dismissed as a pack of lies. The gentleman who had been kind enough to hire me would determine my fate.

"Hello Ana, as the owner of this printing concern, you need to come with me."

"I'm afraid I don't have time to come to your office, now, Jack!" I said a little annoyed.

"If I were you young lady I would excuse yourself from your colleagues and come with me." Jack sternly suggested.

I really did not have time for this because I had articles for the magazine that had to be finished, so I put my hands-on my hips in annoyed defiance.

"Why the heck would I do that? I said letting him know I was perturbed.

"Don't get snarky with me young lady. Perhaps we should go discuss the printing supply discrepancies I discovered.

I felt a tremor go through my butt and legs which went weak.

"Shall we go, Ana?"

I nodded,

Jack lectured, "Now Anastasia, you know that I hate to punish you. "Not only did you steal from my company, you also lied about it and tried to cover it up. On top of that, this has resulted in you hurting my ability to trust you. I'm going to have to give you … for that!"


End file.
